


O julgamento

by Saturntheplanet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV Amelia Bones, POV Outsider, Post-First War with Voldemort, Sirius Black Gets a Trial, Trial Scene
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturntheplanet/pseuds/Saturntheplanet
Summary: Os dementadores levaram Black até a cadeira no centro do tribunal, onde correntes ganharam vida, prendendo seus braços assim que ele se sentou. Quando as criaturas se retiraram, Bartolomeu Crouch levantou-se de sua cadeira.“Seu nome é Sirius Orion Black?”“Sim.” Black parecia preocupado e drenado, mesmo assim suas mãos seguravam fortemente nos braços da cadeira, emanando uma energia tensa.“O senhor está sendo julgado por treze homicídios cometidos no dia primeiro de novembro de 1981. Além das acusações de espionagem e vazamento de informações para Àquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, informações que levaram ele e seus seguidores a cometerem diversos crimes, entre eles os assassinatos de Lílian e Tiago Potter, no dia 31 de outubro de 1981. O acusado considera-se culpado ou inocente?”“I-inocente.”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031150) by [flaggermousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaggermousse/pseuds/flaggermousse). 



> Essa é a primeira vez que posto a tradução de uma fic, espero que gostem! 
> 
> Estou aceitando sugestões de fics para traduzir, se quiser pode mandar aqui nos comentários mesmo.

Era uma bela manhã de maio quando Amélia Bones chegou ao ministério, mas no tribunal dez não havia janelas para deixar os raios de sol entrarem. O som de diversas pessoas cochichando lembravam-na de folhas farfalhando ao vento. Uma mesa e uma cadeira a aguardavam do lado direito da sala, perto dos membros da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos e também do homem que ela iria defender. Amélia colocou uma caixa pesada que tinha trazido consigo na mesa e começou a arrumar os seus documentos e fotos. Ela conseguia sentir as pessoas encarando-a. Os bancos de ambos os lados da sala estavam cheios de espectadores hoje.

Houveram muitos julgamentos nos últimos meses. Ambos os lados agiram impiedosamente nos últimos anos da guerra. Aurores matavam mais do que capturavam, os supostos aliados àquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado capturados _vivos_ eram mandados direto para Azkaban sem julgamento. Usaram métodos brutais, que podem ter trazido resultados, mas não eram certos na visão de Amélia. Parecia que eles estavam se rebaixando ao nível do inimigo. Agora que a guerra finalmente acabou, ela se tornou uma das principais defensoras do direito dos prisioneiros a uma julgamento justo. A culpa deles parecia óbvia na maioria dos casos, mas não era justo negá-los do direito de se defender; além de evitar erros judiciários. Ao observar a corte vestida em trajes cor de ameixa, ela notou a maneira com que Bartolomeu Crouch a encarava. A sua insistência nos julgamentos não fez dela a pessoa predileta do líder de seu departamento nesses últimos meses. Amélia encarou-o de volta até ele desviar o olhar.

Quando a porta do tribunal abriu, foi como se um vento gelado invadisse o ambiente, silenciando todos os presentes. Dois dementadores guiavam Sirius Black. Eles o direcionaram para a cadeira no centro da sala, onde correntes ganharam vida assim que ele se sentou, prendendo seus braços. Todos suspiraram aliviados quando as criaturas se retiraram da sala. Assim que as portas se fecharam a atenção de todos foi direcionada ao homem sentado na cadeira.

Bartolomeu Crouch levantou-se de seu assento.

“Seu nome é Sirius Orion Black?”

Black levantou seu rosto. “Sim.”

Ele parecia preocupado e drenado, mesmo assim suas mãos seguravam fortemente nos braços da cadeira, emanando uma energia tensa. Ele estava há seis meses preso em Azkaban e, se fosse considerado culpado, passaria o resto de sua vida lá.

“O senhor está sendo julgado por treze homicídios cometidos no dia primeiro de novembro de 1981. Além das acusações de espionagem e vazamento de informações para Àquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, informações que levaram ele e seus seguidores a cometerem diversos crimes, entre eles os assassinatos de Lílian e Tiago Potter, no dia 31 de outubro de 1981. O acusado considera-se culpado ou inocente?”

“I-inocente.”

Uma onda de sussurros espalhou-se pelo tribunal. A tragédia da Rua Great Tower parecia ser um caso fechado em novembro, então essa afirmação era uma surpresa para muitos. Talvez todos esperassem que ele declarasse sua lealdade eterna a Você-sabe-quem, assim como sua prima fez em seu julgamento alguns meses atrás. Amélia notou uma mulher baixa e gorducha sentada em dos bancos, segurando uma medalha de ouro junto ao peito. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas de ódio. Era a Sra. Pettigrew, que estava presente para testemunhar o julgamento do homem que matara seu filho. Amélia desviou o olhar.

Crouch sentou-se e começou a chamar as testemunhas.

\---

O Auror Lucas Deverill descreveu de uma maneira perturbadora os acontecimentos de novembro.

“O meio da rua foi destruído. Nenhum dos cadáveres fora removido ainda; os trouxas estavam reunidos, focados em tentar ajudar os sobreviventes. Black estava de joelhos perto da cratera aberta no chão. Ele ria como um homem louco, e nem reagiu quando nos aproximamos. Ele não tentou escapar, só continuou a rir enquanto confiscávamos sua varinha e o prendíamos.”

Amélia levantou-se da cadeira. Dos casos considerados para julgamento desde o fim da guerra, o caso de Black foi o que mais rodou entre os funcionários do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, até que chegou em sua mesa. Todos tinham direito a um conselheiro legal, mas nenhum de seus colegas queria defender Sirius Black. O homem estava envolvido no último, mais horrendo (e mais público) caso de homicídio da guerra, sua culpa parecia evidente. No melhor dos casos, defende-lo seria uma perda de tempo; no pior dos casos, seria má publicidade. Mas o homem tinham direito a um julgamento justo, então Amélia tomou coragem e foi até Azkaban visitá-lo. Aquela foi a primeira de muitas visitas interessantíssimas. 

Amélia direcionou-se a Deverill. “Qual foi sua impressão do Sr. Black quando o viu pela primeira vez?”

“Na minha opinião ele parecia estar passando por algum tipo de colapso mental” Deverill endireitou-se e falou claramente. “Nós o levamos para Azkaban e entregamos ele para os dementadores. Mais tarde fomos informados que ele continuou rindo até começar a chorar, e pelo resto da noite ficou inquieto na cela, murmurando.”

“E o que ele murmurava?”

“Ele repetia: ‘é tudo minha culpa’.”

Amélia podia ouvir os murmúrios dos espectadores atrás dela. Outros aurores presentes na captura foram chamados para testemunhar. Ela fez a mesma pergunta a todos e todos contaram a mesma história.

\---

Todas as outras testemunhas dos eventos ocorridos na Rua Great Tower eram trouxas. Aqueles que viveram para contar a história foram interrogados e suas memórias foram apagadas. Portanto, o Auror Noel leu seus testemunhos para a corte.

Era uma variação dos mesmos eventos. As testemunhas viram Black e Pettigrew se encontrarem, ouviram Pettigrew acusar Black de trair Lílian e Tiago Potter e sentiram a explosão destruir a rua. Com tantas pessoas contando a mesma história, parecia ser uma verdade absoluta.

Amélia não podia questionar pessoas que não estavam presentes e que não se lembrariam dos eventos de qualquer maneira. Quando ele finalizou seu discurso, o Auror Noel guardou os documentos e sentou-se, após Crouch agradece-lo e chamar a próxima testemunha.

\---

“A Suprema Corte chama Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore.”

Dumbledore esteve presente em todos os julgamentos dos últimos meses. Ele era o líder da resistência, o único homem que Você-sabe-quem temia, ele trabalhou incansavelmente para impedir a dominação do bruxo das trevas. Por isso ele estava ciente de todos os movimentos do inimigo, e envolvido nas ações preventivas que foram tomadas.

Dumbledore começou a explicar os eventos que levaram a tragédia de Godric’s Hollow.

“Nos últimos anos da guerra, um de meus informantes disse que Voldemort queria a família Potter morta. Assim que souberam, Tiago e Lílian esconderam-se com seu filho Harry, mas os seguidores de Voldemort não pararam de procurá-los. Foi decidido que o feitiço Fidelius seria a melhor maneira de mantê-los em segurança.” Dumbledore suspirou. “Eu me ofereci como fiel do segredo, mas Tiago queria que fosse um de seus amigos próximos.”

Tiago Potter confiava em seus amigos, e isso foi a sua ruína. Se os Potter escolhessem Dumbledore como fiel do segredo, talvez eles ainda estivessem vivos hoje. Mas Amélia não podia perder tempo se preocupando com o que poderia ter acontecido, seu trabalho era deixar claro o que realmente aconteceu.

“Tiago Potter te contou qual amigo ele escolheu como fiel do segredo?”

“Sim” Dumbledore apontou com a cabeça para o acusado no centro da sala. “Ele escolheu Sirius Black.”

“...E o senhor viu o feitiço em execução?”

“Não. O feitiço deveria ser executado sem nenhuma testemunha além do fiel do segredo e aqueles que ele pretendia proteger, nesse caso a família Potter e a casa deles.”

Amélia respirou fundo. “Então não há _nenhuma_ testemunha do dia em que o feitiço foi executado?”

Dumbledore não respondeu na hora. Ele parecia contemplar a nova visão dos fatos, como se encontrara uma peça que não se encaixava no quebra-cabeça. “Não” ele disse por fim.

“O senhor só tem as palavras de Tiago Potter para confirmar seu plano de usar o Sr. Black como fiel do segredo e nada mais?”

“Exatamente isso, Madame Bones.”

“Então é possível que os Potters tenham mudado de ideia, escolhido outra pessoa, sem o conhecimento de ninguém?”

Dumbledore a olhou atentamente por cima de seus óculos de meia lua. “Sim, é possível.”

“Muito obrigado senhor, não tenho mais perguntas.”

Assim que os dois se sentaram, os murmúrios do ambiente aumentaram. Uma pequena falha foi encontrada no que todos consideravam como fatos. Era pequena, parecia não ter importância, mas ainda era uma falha.

\---

“A Suprema Corte chama Rúbeo Hagrid.”

Quando o homem enorme levantou-se, a visão da maioria das pessoas sentadas nos assentos atrás dele foi bloqueada. Ele se destacava no tribunal, com seu casaco de pele de toupeira e seu cabelo armado em contraste com os membros bem vestidos da Suprema Corte. Amélia começou seu questionamento.

“O senhor foi o primeiro a chegar em Godric’s Hollow na noite de 31 de outubro de 1981, certo Sr. Hagrid?”

“Sim senhora.”

“O senhor pode descrever o que aconteceu?”

“Foi horrível.” Os olhinhos do homem enorme encheram-se de lágrimas. “Tinha ordens de Dumbledore para ir até lá e buscar o Harry, depois... depois do que aconteceu. Eu entrei na casa e vi...” Ele engoliu em seco, tentando conter as emoções. “Tiago Potter estava no chão perto da porta, morto. Ele tentou lutar, muito corajoso, o Tiago.”

Black inclinou-se para frente sem sua cadeira, escondendo seu rosto com os longos cabelos negros. Seus ombros tremiam, mas ele não fez nenhum barulho enquanto Hagrid contava sua história. 

“Não podia fazer nada por ele, então segui em frente. Eu ouvi choro de bebê vindo do andar de cima. O quarto parecia explodido, sem metade do telhado. Lílian, uma garota tão boa, inteligente e gentil e só... tão cheia de vida, a Lílian. Ela estava no tapete em frente ao berço. Morta, como Tiago. Harry estava sentado no bercinho, chorando.” Hagrid começou a chorar também, ele tirou um enorme lenço de seu bolso e assoou o nariz. O barulho feito por ele parecia o de um elefante. “Coitadinho! Mãe e Pai mortos, e-eu acho que ele conseguia entender sabe? Mesmo com só um aninho. Lílian provavelmente tentou ser um escudo entre ele e aque... aquele...” Mais lágrimas correram por seu rosto e desapareceram por sua enorme barba.

“O senhor encontrou Harry Potter. O que aconteceu depois?”

“Eu peguei ele no colo. Quando estava caminhando para porta da frente ouvi o som de uma moto. E foi ai que _ele_ apareceu.” Hagrid apontou um dedo largo na direção de Black.

Amélia concordou com a cabeça. “Sr. Black apareceu. E o que ele fez?”

“Ele saltou da moto e correu para a porta. Pálido como um fantasma, ele estava. Ele me reconheceu: ‘Hagrid, o que aconteceu?’ ele gritou. Quando contei que eles estavam mortos, ele correu para dentro da casa. Quase tropeçou em Tiago na porta de entrada. Aí ele parou e sentou lá, tremendo. Tiago era seu melhor amigo, então dei privacidade a ele, fechei a porta e fui com Harry para o Jardim, tentando acalma-lo”. Hagrid encarou Black, seu olhar cheio de raiva. “É claro, agora sei que não era por _eles_ o seu luto.”

“E o que aconteceu depois?”

“Bem, quando ele abriu a porta e saiu vi que ele estava chorando, e e-eu tentei _confortar_ esse TRAIDOR DESGRAÇADO!” Diversas pessoas pularam de susto em seus lugares com o rugido repentino. “E-ele era como _família_ , eu achei que chorava por _eles!_ Se eu soubesse que _ele_ tinha entregado os Potter para Você-sabe-quem, eu teria...”

Amélia o interrompeu antes que começasse a gritar novamente. “Por favor, acalme-se Sr. Hagrid.”

Hagrid suspirou profundamente. Por um segundo pareceu que a única coisa o impedindo de saltar e arrancar a cabeça de Black ali mesmo, em um ato de fúria, eram as pessoas observando-o.

“Me desculpe, foi... foi horrível.”

Amélia concordou pacientemente. “Sim, o Sr. pode continuar?”

“Sim, claro. Aí do nada Black disse: ‘Me dá o Harry, Hagrid, eu sou padrinho dele, vou cuidar dele.’ Ele estendeu os braços para a criança e Harry pareceu reconhece-lo, tentou ir para seu colo até. Mas eu disse não. Black discutiu, ele disse: ‘Tiago e Lílian queriam que _eu_ cuidasse dele’. Eu recusei. Disse que tinha ordens de Dumbledore, era para Harry ir para casa de seus tios. Black não gostou da ideia, mas eu fui firme! E ainda bem que fui! Black desistiu, por fim; ele passou a mão nos cabelos de Harry e se desculpou. _Se desculpou!_ POR MATAR OS PAIS DELE!”

As últimas palavras ecoaram pelo ambiente. Amélia deixou o eco parar antes de retornar as perguntas. “Então Sr. Black queria levar Harry Potter?”

“Sim! Provavelmente para finalizar o trabalho! Se livrar da família toda, o próprio _afilhado..._ ”

De novo, Amélia o interrompeu. Ela não podia deixar que a conversa fugisse dos fatos. “Por favor, foque no que realmente aconteceu Sr. Hagrid. Sr. Black pediu para que você entregasse o bebê, quando você recusou, _ele te ameaçou?”_

Hagrid pareceu espantado pela questão. “Ameaçou?”

“Sim. Ele agiu com violência; tentou tirar o bebê de você a força?”

“Ele... não. Ele discutiu. Estava agitado, mas nem tocou em sua varinha.”

“Então Sr. Black nunca te atacou.” O homem que estava em frente a Amélia era duas vezes mais alto que Black e três vezes mais largo. Talvez em uma corte trouxa, a ideia de que qualquer pessoa pudesse ameaça-lo fosse risível. Mas com uma varinha, era possível. Hagrid negou com a cabeça. “Não, ele não atacou.”

“Ele _deixou_ você ir embora?”

“Ele não tentou me impedir. Ele disse que eu podia usar sua moto para levar Harry. Disse que não ia precisar mais dela. A última vez que o vi, ele estava sentado no banco do jardim, com a cabeça entre as mãos.”

“Então esse homem,” Amélia indicou Black, “supostamente trai seus amigos mais próximos, deixando-os morrer, mas, quando há somente uma pessoa entre ele e o fim de sua missão...ele não ataca e nem mesmo ameaça o Sr. Hagrid. Ele discute, mas quando Sr. Hagrid recusa, Sr. Black aceita e deixa-os ir.”

O tribunal ficou em silêncio, então Amélia continuou frisando seu ponto. “Não é estranho? Supostamente ele saiu dessa cena e foi matar doze outras pessoas, por que mais duas vítimas faria diferença? Por que ele deixou Sr. Hagrid e Harry irem, sem fazer nada?”

Hagrid olhou para Black, parecendo confuso. “E-eu não sei porque.”

“Obrigado Sr. Hagrid. Eu não tenho mais perguntas.” Amélia sorriu levemente para ele. Crouch também não tinha nenhuma outra questão, então Hagrid sentou-se, parecendo pensativo.

\---

“A Suprema Corte chama a Auror Elizabeth Hawkworth.”

Hawkworth entrou na sala trazendo uma caixa em uma de suas mãos mutiladas. Ela conjurou uma pequena mesa e colocou a caixa sob ela, tocando de leve com sua varinha na tampa. Dentro haviam fotografias. Crouch encarou-a.

“Auror Hawkworth, mostre a evidência.”

Hawkworth pegou uma das fotografias com seus dois dedos restantes da mão esquerda. “Fotografias de um a dez, tiradas na Rua Great Tower, no dia primeiro de novembro. Como podem ver...” com um floreio de sua varinha Hawkworth fez as fotografias voarem em direção aos membros da Suprema Corte, “elas documentam o estrago feito na Rua Great Tower e os doze corpos.”

O preto e branco das fotos não podia capturar o vermelho do sangue cobrindo a rua, mas os corpos eram visíveis. As vítimas mais próximas da explosão foram as mais gravemente feridas, um sapato sozinho em um canto, o pé dentro dele separado do tornozelo. Uma criança cutucava uma mulher que ou estava inconsciente ou estava morta, tentando acordá-la. Havia uma cratera enorme no meio da rua, tão funda que rachou a tubulação de esgoto.

“A Rua Great Tower, local onde Black foi preso, é localizada nas proximidades do centro de Londres. Devido aos danos do local e o número de trouxas feridos, incluindo os doze mortos, não foi possível simplesmente consertar a rua e apagar a memória dos presentes. O ministério optou por isolar a rua, escondendo os danos causados por magia e usando como explicação um vazamento de gás.”

Amélia levantou-se. “Auror Hawkworth, segundo a investigação, o que foi a causa dos danos?”

“Uma maldição explosiva. Muito poderosa.”

Amélia concordou com a cabeça, e deixou Hawkworth continuar. A auror acenou com sua varinha e as fotos retornaram para a caixa. Ela fez com que as duas fotos restantes voassem pela sala.

“Fotografias onze e doze, tiradas na Rua Great Tower no dia primeiro de novembro, e no meu escritório no dia dois de novembro. Essas fotografias mostram um dedo encontrado perto do centro da explosão. Não pertencia a nenhuma das vítimas trouxas, então foi concluído que ele pertence ao bruxo Pedro Pettigrew. O resto do corpo de Pettigrew nunca foi encontrado.”

“Quais conclusões foram tomadas quanto ao resto do corpo não ser encontrado?”

“A investigação concluiu que Pedro Pettigrew era o centro da explosão. Ele era o alvo do feitiço, e todo o dano ao redor foi causado por conta de uma maldição forte o suficiente para afetar as casas trouxas das redondezas.”

Amélia notou Black mordendo o lábio com força, como se estivesse fisicamente impedindo a si mesmo de dizer algo. Ela olhou nos olhos dele e fez um pequeno movimento com a cabeça. Não seria bom interromper agora, ele tinha que ser paciente. Black inclinou-se na cadeira, claramente frustrado, mas não falou nada enquanto Amélia continuava seu questionamento.

“Sem localizar o corpo, é possível que Pettigrew tenha simplesmente escapado com uma ferida em sua mão?”

Os murmúrios dos espectadores ficaram mais altos enquanto Hawkworth analisava a pergunta. “Você está sugerindo que ele desaparatou, Madame Bones?”

“Desaparatou, ou escapou de outra maneira.” Amélia evitou olhar na direção da Sra. Pettigrew, mas ela notou um barulho de indignação vindo daquela direção. Hawkworth não respondeu na hora. Uma das fotografias passou perto de seu rosto, ela pegou-a e observou a cena atentamente. Após um tempo ela voltou seu olhar para Amélia. “É possível.”

“Mas se esse fosse o caso, onde ele está?” Crouch interrompeu. “Ninguém viu Pedro Pettigrew desde o confronto da Rua Great Tower. _Se_ ele sobreviveu, onde ele está?” Seu tom de voz não deixava dúvidas de como achava a ideia absurda.

Black não disse nada, mas seus dedos começaram a apertar os braços da cadeira a qual estava amarrado. Amélia agradeceu Hawkworth e a auror deixou a sala. Crouch declarou que a corte faria uma pausa antes de começar com as testemunhas da defesa. 

Algumas pessoas saíram do tribunal, para respirar ar puro ou comer algo, mas a maioria ficou. Eles não queriam arriscar perder seus lugares e não ver o resto do julgamento. Diversos jornalistas estavam fazendo anotações, e pelo menos uma pessoa parecia estar fazendo um desenho de Black. As correntes ainda o prendiam na cadeira, dois aurores estavam de guarda. Amélia suspeitava que a corte estaria bem mais vazia se os dementadores voltassem para ficar de olho no prisioneiro.

Black estava lentamente observando o tribunal. Algumas pessoas evitavam seu olhar, outras o encaravam abertamente. Ele olhou para Amélia, e ela sorriu para ele, um sorriso que ela torcia para ser encorajador. Ela esperava que as informações apresentadas fossem uma boa base para que a Suprema Corte aceitasse suas explicações após o intervalo.

Black começou a esticar o pescoço, tentando ver além de Amélia, procurando alguém específico. Lupin tinha escolhido um dos lugares mais longes do centro, perto da parede e escondido nas sombras, até que chegasse sua vez de testemunhar. Amélia conseguiu observar o momento exato em que Black o encontrou; seus olhos cansados e assustados ficaram mais suaves.

Desviando seu olhar de Black, ela notou Dumbledore estudando-a. Por um momento ela sentiu-se de volta em Hogwarts, quando ele era seu professor de transfiguração. Como se o professor estivesse pedindo que ela mostrasse a ele do que era capaz.


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de um tempo, as poucas pessoas que deixaram o tribunal começaram a voltar. Amélia estava distraidamente mexendo na caixa em sua mesa, olhando seus documentos pela terceira vez. Ela passou a primeira parte de seu questionamento tentando abrir brechas em uma parede sólida de evidências circunstanciais e, se tudo der certo, criando dúvidas o suficiente para que a Suprema Corte levasse outras respostas em consideração.

A maioria do mundo bruxo parecia acreditar que o julgamento era nada mais que uma formalidade. O interesse intenso tinha mais a ver com o quão horrível o crime era, do que com o suspense do veredito. Amélia pensava o mesmo até colocar os pés em Azkaban. Mas até mesmo o mais hediondo criminoso merecia um julgamento justo, e ela tinha decidido dar a Black esse direito. A história que ele contou a ela parecia inacreditável no início. Mas conforme ela começou a olhar mais a fundo o que parecia tão óbvio, pouco a pouco, uma nova versão se formou.

Enquanto a audiência se preparava para o restante do julgamento, Amélia podia sentir Black encarando-a. Se ela já estava nervosa, ele devia estar muito mais. Para ela, perder esse caso poderia atrasar o progresso de sua carreira, mas para ele, significava o resto da vida atrás das grades. Ela não podia decepciona-lo. Ela olhou nos olhos dele, sorriu com mais confiança do que sentia e levantou-se. 

“A Suprema corte irá ouvir agora o testemunho do acusado, Sirius Orion Black”

Diferente das outras pessoas que contaram suas versões da história, Black não se levantou. As correntes da cadeira continuaram prendendo seus braços. Amélia moveu sua mesa para ficar mais perto dele e ajudá-lo a focar nela e em suas perguntas.

“Sr. Black, Tiago Potter pediu para que você fosse o fiel do segredo?”

O corpo de Black ficou rígido, os ombros tensos e os dedos apertando os braços da cadeira. Ele suspirou profundamente antes de começar a falar. “Sim. Mas eu disse para ele que era melhor usar outra pessoa.”

“Por quê?”

“Era muito óbvio. Tiago...” Era possível ver a dor em seus olhos cansados. “Tiago era como meu irmão, muitas pessoas sabiam disso, eles iriam descobrir, então eu... eu disse para eles... eu sugeri... que usassem outro amigo.”

“Então você nunca foi o fiel do segredo dos Potters?”

“Nunca.”

Alguém na plateia murmurou algo. Amélia ignorou o barulho. “Você sabe quem eles escolheram no seu lugar?”

“Sim. Eu aconselhei que eles... que...” Black suspirou. “...Eu aconselhei que escolhessem Pedro Pettigrew.”

Alguns sons podiam ser ouvidos do banco em que a Sra. Pettigrew estava sentada. Olhando de esguelha, Amélia podia ver a pequena mulher levantando-se de seu lugar. Por sorte uma bruxa sentada ao seu lado tentou acalmá-la segurando suas mãos. Black continuou.

“Nós pedimos para Pedro fazer o feitiço e ele concordou. Somente ele, Tiago, Lilian e eu sabíamos da troca, todas as outras pessoas achavam que era eu. Um blefe. Eu pensei... pensei que era um bom plano.”

“Você pode dizer a Suprema Corte o que aconteceu na noite de 31 de outubro de 1981?”

“Nós concordamos que Pedro ia se esconder. Naquela noite fui checar se ele ainda estava bem. Mas ele não estava no esconderijo. Eu fiquei preocupado, algo podia ter acontecido, então eu corri para Godric’s Hollow e eles...e-eles...” Black fechou os olhos. Os poucos meses desde a tragédia não ajudaram muito com seu luto, na verdade, as feridas foram abertas de novo e de novo durante sua estadia em Azkaban.

“Você foi até Godric’s Hollow, o que você encontrou?”

“A casa deles estava... estava arruinada. T-Tiago estava... no chão... Lilian... eu só conseguia pensar em... em como era tudo minha culpa. Minha culpa que estavam mortos.”

Aquelas eram as palavras que ele repetia sem parar em seu primeiro dia em Azkaban. Amélia as ouviu diversas vezes durante suas visitas. “Por que era _sua_ culpa?” 

“O feitiço Fidelius deveria manter eles seguros, o único jeito de Você-sabe-quem encontrar eles era se o fiel do segredo revelasse a localização da casa. Nós sabíamos que alguém estava vazando informações, mas nós não sabíamos quem. Eles só escolheram Pedro como fiel do segredo porque _eu_ disse para eles escolherem. Foi _minha_ ideia e ai ele... ele...”

A audiência começou a murmurar. Pedro Pettigrew foi premiado com a Ordem de Merlin primeira classe por seu confronto heroico com Black. Havia dúzias de artigos e entrevistas com sua mãe que estava de luto, seu nome estava entre um dos muitos caídos nos monumentos e memoriais. Os espectadores não pareciam apreciar essa tentativa de trazer suspeita para o trágico jovem herói. 

“Sr. Black, você chegou na casa e encontrou seus amigos mortos. O que você fez depois?”

“Hagrid estava lá, ele tinha tirado Harry da casa. Tiago e Lilian me colocaram como guardião de Harry caso...” Black teve dificuldade para continuar por um momento. “Mas Hagrid não deixou. Eu não lembro tudo que eu disse, mas no fim eu disse para Hagrid pegar minha moto e ir embora. Eu sentei lá e tentei pensar no que eu podia fazer. Eu não consegui proteger Tiago e Lilian, eu não podia proteger o filho deles. Mas eu podia fazer o responsável pagar.” Abaixo do luto em sua voz, havia um ódio queimando. “Então eu fui atrás do Pedro.”

Por um momento Amélia quase pode ver o assassino sem coração que todos acusavam Black de ser.

“Naquela noite eu procurei por todos os lugares que ele podia pensar em se esconder. Eu finalmente o alcancei na Rua Great Tower em Londres.”

“E o que aconteceu na Rua Great Tower?”

“Eu estava com raiva, gritei para que ele parasse e me encarasse, eu nem pensei nos trouxas ao redor que poderiam ver. Ele se virou, com a varinha atrás das costas. Quando ele começou a gritar que eu ‘Traí Lilian e Tiago’, eu não entendi.” Black suspirou. “E aí a rua explodiu. Pessoas começaram a gritar. Quando a fumaça desapareceu eu estava encarando uma cratera enorme e Pedro tinha sumido. Eu notei o dedo cheio de sangue no chão. Eu imaginei que ele tinha cortado antes de destruir a rua com a varinha atrás das...”

“COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE?” Uma voz aguda ecoou pelo tribunal. A Sra. Pettigrew tinha se levantado. “Meu menino... você _matou_ o meu menino e agora você quer... q-quer colocar a culpa nele pelo que _você fez!?_ Como você se _atreve_ a dizer m-mentiras ridículas para salvar a sua pele! VOCÊ NÃO TEM CORAÇÃO!

“Por favor Sra. Pettigrew...” Amélia tentou cortá-la, mas a mulher gritou por cima de suas palavras.

“Meu menino é um herói. UM HERÓI!” A mulher de luto segurava a enorme medalha de ouro em seu peito. Algumas pessoas que estavam próximas tentaram acalmá-la, mas dessa vez ela empurrava eles para longe. Ela virou-se para os membros da corte. “E vocês! C-como conseguem ficar s-sentados e es-escutar esse... esse _assassino_ acusar um homem que não pode mais se defender!?”

“SILÊNCIO!” Crouch gritou, mas a Sra. Pettigrew não escutou, continuando a gritar com Black.

“Você era _amigo_ dele!!! Ele p-pensava o _mundo_ de você! Eu te recebia na minha _casa!!!_ C-como você s-se atreve...”

Dois aurores conseguiram chegar até ela e escolta-la para fora. A Sra. Pettigrew continuou gritando, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. “Seja _decente_ e a-admita...” Quando a porta fechou-se atrás dela, um último “ASSASINO!” ecoou pela sala.

Black estava encarando o chão. Quando os sussurros quebraram o silêncio pesado, não pareciam amigáveis. A maioria dos espectadores estavam contra ele desde o início e explosão de luto e raiva de Sra. Pettigrew não ajudou. Amélia engoliu em seco. Ela tinha que continuar.

“Sr. Black, você pode continuar sua explicação?”

“Uh...hm...”

Black claramente estava abalado pela explosão. Acorrentado a cadeira, ele não podia virar-se e ver o que acontecia as suas costas e provavelmente não sabia que a Sra. Pettigrew estava presente. Amélia lembrou-o onde ele tinha parado.

“Você estava dizendo que encontrou o dedo de Pettigrew.”

“S-sim. O dedo era o que restava, ele tinha escapado. Havia pessoas gritando, sangrando, haviam c-corpos, destruídos e e-eu subitamente percebi... ninguém além de mim sabia o que tinha acontecido.” Ele engoliu em seco. “Meus amigos estavam _mortos_ e todos iriam pensar que a culpa era minha. A única pessoa que sabia a verdade além de mim tinha se transformado e fugido. E-eu achei que tinha perdido tudo.”

Black não tinha muito mais o que dizer sobre aquele dia. Ele teve um completo colapso mental. Compreensivo, considerando as circunstâncias, mas isso ajudou a semear sua imagem pública de assassino lunático.

Tudo ficou quieto por um tempo. Alberto Tuft, de rosto gordo e vermelho, limpou seus óculos em suas vestes cor de ameixa e quebrou o silêncio. 

“Sr. Black, você disse que Pettigrew... se transformou?”

“Sim.”

“O que você quis dizer com isso?”

Black hesitou um pouco. “Ele se transformou em rato. Ele...” Uma risada súbita veio de algum lugar da audiência, interrompendo-o novamente.

“Silêncio!” A voz de Crouch ressoou pela sala, e quem quer que seja calou-se. Amélia fez um sinal para que Black continuasse.

“Pedro Pettigrew é um Animago.” Houve um som de discordância, mas por sorte, não houve mais risadas. Black continuou sua explicação. “Nós éramos três, ele, Tiago e eu, nós completamos o processo durante nossos anos de escola, em segredo. Se me deixarem sair dessa cadeira posso provar.”

Uma sensação de desconfiança espalhou-se pela sala. Nem os membros da corte, nem os espectadores pareciam querer deixar um assassino mover-se livremente entre eles. A velha Griselda Marchbanks olhou com severidade para Black. “É ilegal tentar animagia sem informar o Registro de Animagos. Por que três crianças tentariam algo do tipo?”

“Nós éramos espertos e arrogantes, queríamos tentar.” Black suspirou. “Era segredo, um projeto proibido, nós éramos jovens, nos sentíamos invencíveis, E-eu não tenho uma explicação melhor.”

Isso era uma mentira e Amélia sabia. Não era uma coisa boa, deixá-lo enganar a Suprema Corte, mas Black tinha implorado para que ela não expusesse o verdadeiro motivo para eles terem se tornado Animagos. Eles estavam transformando um ato de gentileza; para manter um amigo bem em um momento difícil e doloroso, como nada mais que um rebeldia de adolescentes. Não era certo enganar a corte, mas também não era certo arruinar a vida de Lupin expondo sua Licantropia. Então eventualmente Amélia cedeu. Ela só esperava que ninguém descobrisse.

As afirmações de Black, de que era um Animago, poderiam facilmente ser mentira, então a Suprema Corte tinha que concordar em deixa-lo sair da cadeira. Os dois dementadores foram chamados de volta, caso ele tentasse algo, trazendo um sentimento de desesperança. Eles ficaram por perto enquanto as correntes soltavam-se de Black. Amélia sentiu traços de dúvidas começarem a se esgueirar por sua mente; como eles poderiam conseguir? Os rostos que encaravam-na eram hostis, implacáveis, não queriam escuta-la...

Black arrepiou enquanto virava-se, afastando-se das criaturas e encarando a corte. Ele espirou fundo, parecendo tentar bloqueá-los... e então, em um movimento fluido, ele caiu de joelhos e quando tocou o chão estava de pé como um enorme cachorro preto.

Houveram sobressaltos e gritos vindos da audiência que claramente não acreditara nas afirmações do acusado. O cachorro estava magro, seu pelo parecia quebradiço e áspero. Ele virou-se, andando na direção de Amélia, mas os dementadores voaram e bloquearam seu caminho. O cachorro parou e voltou para a cadeira, choramingando. Amélia lembrou-se de Black contando-a como ficar em forma de cachorro em sua cela ajudava-o a aguentar as criaturas.

A voz de Crouch interrompeu a conversa crescente na sala.

“Nós vimos o suficiente.”

Black hesitou levemente antes de transformar-se em humano. Ele sentou-se novamente e as correntes prenderam-no a cadeira. Ele respirou aliviado quando os dementadores deixaram a sala; e ele não era o único. Amélia conseguia sentir um pouco da esperança que eles tentaram tirar-lhe retornando.

“Obrigada pela demonstração Sr. Black.”

Crouch tossiu. “Tudo isso mostra somente que o acusado é um Animago. Não prova que Pettigrew era também. A única coisa que essa demonstração mostra é mais uma ofensa a ser adicionada à lista de crimes de Sr. Black.”

Amélia virou-se para ele. “Na verdade Sr. Crouch, nós temos uma testemunha que pode confirmar as afirmações de que Pettigrew é um Animago. Há mais alguma pergunta que a Suprema Corte gostaria de fazer ao acusado, antes que possamos chamar essa testemunha para provar suas afirmações?”

Crouch franziu as sobrancelhas. “Sim madame Bones, eu tenho mais algumas perguntas...”

‘Mais algumas perguntas’ se tornaram em meia hora, com Crouch tentando encontrar furos na história de Black. Haviam provas de que os Potters realmente escolheram Pettigrew como fiel do segredo? Como Black conseguiu chegar tão cedo na cena do crime? Por que ele não procurou as autoridades ao invés de procurar Pettigrew por conta própria? Ele não conseguiu expor nenhuma contradição, mas a Suprema Corte não parecia convencida de que Black dizia a verdade.

Finalmente, deixaram Amélia chamar sua próxima testemunha.

\---

“A Suprema Corte chama Remo João Lupin.”

Lupin não parecia bem ao mover-se para os bancos da frente. Mangas longas e um cachecol cobriam seus curativos recentes e seus novos machucados. Amélia tentou mudar a data do julgamento quando notou o quão perto era da lua cheia, mas seus pedidos não foram ouvidos. Ela começou seu questionamento: “Como o senhor conhece Sirius Orion Black?”

“Nós estávamos na mesma casa e no mesmo ano em Hogwarts. Junto com Tiago Potter e Pedro Pettigrew nós éramos um... um grupo de amigos bem próximos. Depois da escola Si- Sr. Black e eu dividimos um apartamento em Londres, entre 1978 e 1981.”

O jovem parecia sentir-se incomodado com todos na sala olhando para ele, mas manteve seus olhos em Amélia enquanto respondia as questões claramente. Lupin era a única pessoa naquela sala que ela sabia que estava em seu lado, ajudando-a a conseguir absolver Black.

“Você pode confirmar as afirmações de Sr. Black de que tanto Tiago Potter como Pedro Pettigrew eram Animagos?”

“Sim.” Lupin concordou com a cabeça. “Eles completaram a transformação no nosso quinto ano.”

“Além de você e seus três amigos, alguém mais sabia disso?”

“Mesmo sendo adolescentes irresponsáveis, eles não saiam por ai _se gabando_ de ter quebrado a lei.” A voz de Lupin trazia um toque de nostalgia. “Quando Lili e Tiago ficaram noivos, ele incluiu ela no segredo.”

“Qual foi a sua reação a prisão de Sr. Black?”

“Eu... eu não queria acreditar.” Lupin balançou a cabeça. “No começo, eu pensei... pensei que era impossível. Tiago era como um irmão para ele, só o pensamento dele trazendo algum mal a família Potter parecia absurdo. E aí todas as notícias continuavam a escrever sobre o caso e todas as testemunhas... parecia ser verdade, não importa o quanto eu gostaria que não fosse. Isso mudou em fevereiro, quando você, Madame Bones, entrou em contato comigo enquanto trabalhava no caso.”

Lupin parecia exausto quando Amélia o conheceu. Mudando de apartamento diversas vezes, sem conseguir manter um trabalho, mal conseguindo o que comer... mas acima de tudo ele estava perdido de luto, incapaz de seguir em frente. Seus sentimentos em relação a Black eram dolorosos e bagunçados. Eles estavam juntos desde a escola, mas a onda de paranoia da guerra eventualmente destruiu o relacionamento dos dois. Era claro que Lupin amava Black profundamente, mas em fevereiro ele não admitia de nenhuma maneira esse sentimento. Após as tragédias de Godric’s Hollow e da Rua Great Tower, Black parecia ser um assassino traidor responsável pela morte de seus amigos.

Depois de meses vivendo nessa realidade dolorosa, ele não acreditou em Amélia logo de cara, tinha medo de ter esperança. Mas quando ele acreditou, fez tudo que podia para ajudá-la no caso de Black. Incluindo mudar-se para a casa de seus pais, que estavam mortos de preocupação, com medo que ele estivesse se machucando, e preparar-se para testemunhar.

“Você me disse que tinha conversado com ele, o que ele tinha dito e aonde sua investigação tinha chegado. E-eu conheço Sirius Black há _anos_ , e a história dele fazia mais sentido do que as notícias circulando pela imprensa.” 

“Então o senhor acredita nele?”

Lupin olhou para Black e concordou com a cabeça. “Sim, eu acredito.”

Amélia pegou a pasta com seus documentos. “O Sr. Lupin providenciou para mim diversas fotografias que provam as afirmações sobre Animagia.” Ela fez com que as fotos voassem em direção a corte.

Algumas fotografias tinham amassados e marcas por serem dobradas; outras estavam levemente branqueadas por terem passado muito tempo no sol em algum lugar. Todas mostravam animais. Um jovem Black tentando cavalgar em um cervo, caindo e rindo. O mesmo cervo com um rato entre suas antenas. Um jovem Tiago Potter segurando um barquinho de papel com um rato dentro. Um jovem Lupin dormindo no chão de uma casa e usando um enorme cachorro preto como travesseiro. O cachorro e a corça correndo um atrás do outro em um campo. 

“O senhor pode explicar o conteúdo dessas fotografias?”

“Essas eram as formas animais deles.” Lupin indicou Black com a cabeça. “Como ele já demonstrou, Sirius é o cachorro. Pedro é o rato e Tiago o cervo.”

Crouch pegou uma das fotografias que pairavam sobre ele e estudou-a. “Nenhuma dessas fotos mostram a transformação.”

Lupin virou-se para Crouch. “Como já foi dito, eles eram adolescentes quebrando a lei, então nós nunca tiramos fotos da transformações.”

“Então essas _podem_ ser fotos de... bem, animais treinados.”

Isso era praticamente palavra por palavra do que Lupin tinha dito a Amélia quando entregou as fotos. Se alguém encontrasse as imagens, os meninos concordaram em usar essa desculpa. Agora que as afirmações de Animagia _precisavam_ ser provadas, isso virou-se contra eles.

Lupin franziu as sobrancelhas. “Esse _não_ é o caso; essa _são_ fotos da forma animal deles.”

Crouch soltou a foto, e começou seu próprio questionamento, dessa vez sem nem mesmo perguntar a Amélia se ela já tinha terminado. Ele parecia estressado, irritado por fazer parte disso tudo. Os últimos meses não foram bons para ele; o escândalo da prisão de seu próprio filho destruiu sua família e, se os rumores forem verdade, a Sra. Crouch estava tão doente de luto que não era vista em público desde o julgamento de seu filho.

Amélia não chamou as fotografias de volta; deixando elas continuarem a flutuar calmamente. Diversas pessoas, entre elas Dumbledore, pegaram uma e estudaram-na antes de solta-las novamente. As memórias de tempos melhores voavam pela sala enquanto Crouch questionava Lupin.

“Se todos seus amigos próximos supostamente se tornaram Animagos, por que você não é um Sr. Lupin?”

“Eu tentei, mas falhei. Era um processo difícil e transfiguração não era minha melhor matéria.”

Amélia notou como Dumbledore observava Lupin. O diretor sabia o verdadeiro motivo; foi ele quem tomou as precauções para que o jovem pudesse ir para Hogwarts mesmo com sua Licantropia. Mas, assim como Amélia e Black, ele manteve essa informação para si.

“Você era colega de apartamento do Sr. Black entre os anos de 1978 e 1981. Então vocês moravam juntos quando os ataques de Godric’s Hollow e da Rua Great Tower aconteceram?”

“Não, eu me mudei em junho daquele ano.”

“Por quê?”

Lupin hesitou um pouco, mas: “...Nós terminamos.”

“Vocês estavam em um relacionamento amoroso?”

Não tinha outra maneira de interpretar as palavras de Lupin, mas Crouch queria que ele deixasse bem claro para a audiência.

“...Sim.”

Crouch não fez mais questões, então as respostas ficaram no ar até os espectadores começarem a sussurrar. Amélia levantou sua voz.

“Sr. Crouch, você tem mais perguntas para a testemunha?”

Crouch encarou Amélia antes de voltar-se para Lupin. “Sr. Lupin você pode dizer algo sobre os ataques de Godric’s Hollow e da Rua Great Tower?”

“Não muito. Eu estava no norte da Inglaterra durante os ataques e não soube de nada até depois do acontecido, como o resto do país.”

“Muito bem, eu não tenho mais questões.” Ele fez uma pausa, antes de virar-se para seus companheiros da corte. “Mas gostaria de lembra-los que o relacionamento íntimo de Sr. Lupin e Sr. Black faz com que ele seja uma testemunha... como posso dizer... facilmente influenciada, neste caso.”

Lupin encarou Crouch. Uma vermelhidão apareceu nas maças de seu rosto, mas ele não disse nada.

Crouch continuou: “Chame sua próxima testemunha, Madame Bones.”

Amélia chamou de volta as fotos que ainda pairavam pela sala. Ela deu a Lupin um aceno encorajador enquanto ele voltava para seu assento.

\---

“A Suprema Corte chama a Auror Elizabeth Hawkworth de volta.”

Hawkworth retornou a sala com outra caixa de evidências físicas. Quando a caixa se abriu, havia uma varinha entre as novas fotografias. Ela pegou a varinha e segurou-a para que todos a vissem.

“Essa varinha foi tirada de Black quando ele foi preso. Foi confirmado que é feita de Abrunheiro com núcleo de fibra de coração de dragão, a varinha pertencia a Black. Durante a investigação, nós examinamos ela com diversos feitiços. O uso do feitiço reversor provou que a varinha de Black não produziu a maldição explosiva que poderia ter destruído a Rua Great Tower e matado as treze vítimas.”

Haviam alguns murmúrios entre os membros da Suprema Corte, antes que Crouch se pronunciasse. “É inteiramente possível que ele tenha usado outra varinha, sem ser a sua.”

“É possível.”

Black olhava com desejo para sua varinha enquanto Hawkworth colocava-a de volta na caixa. A perda de uma varinha deixa um bruxo tão desamparado quanto um trouxa; incapaz de fazer qualquer tipo de magia do dia a dia e completamente desprotegido. Black não via sua varinha desde que foi preso; Amélia podia entender o quanto ele a queria de volta.

Hawkworth fez mais fotografias voarem pela sala. “Durante nossos procedimentos envolvendo Comensais da Morte nesses últimos anos, nós descobrimos que os seguidores de Você-sabe-quem carregavam sua marca, a mesma marca colocada no céu quando cometiam um de seus horrendos crimes.”

“Uma das fotografias flutuou para perto de Amélia. Ela já tinha visto aquela imagem antes, Antonin Dololohov encarava-a, puxando suas correntes enquanto alguém segurava seu braço esquerdo para a câmera. A marca negra era claramente visível. As fotos continuavam circulando enquanto Hawkworth moveu-se em direção à Black. Quando ela tocou nas correntes de seu braço esquerdo, elas se soltaram.

“Sr. Black, dê-me seu braço.”

Black não podia mover-se muito com o resto das correntes prendendo-o, mas ele levantou seu braço da cadeira. Hawkworth puxou a manga de sua blusa e deu um passo para o lado para que todos vissem sua pele pálida e sem nenhuma marca.

“Como a Suprema Corte pode observar, Black não possui a marca ne...”

Crouch interrompeu-a. “Claro que não! Ele era um espião! Por que Você-sabe-quem colocaria sua marca em um _espião_ , levando ele a ser descoberto!?”

“Eu não estou aqui para especular, estou só apresentando evidências. Mas todos os comensais que eu examinei tinham a marca.”

Hawkworth abaixou a manga da blusa de Black e colocou as correntes de volta no lugar. Novamente, Amélia a agradeceu por seu tempo e a auror deixou a sala.

\---

Olhando para a Suprema Corte, Amélia não tinha certeza em que eles acreditavam. A história de Black parecia maluca e forçada na primeira vez que ela ouviu também. Ela precisou de diversas reuniões e eventualmente o uso de Veritaserum antes que ela acreditasse nele. Essa era a primeira vez que a corte ouvia a história e ela precisava que eles acreditassem nela _agora,_ sem tanta demora.

Veritaserum não era usada em julgamentos desde 1921, depois do julgamento da Madame Elizabeth Flint. Ela estava sendo julgada por amaldiçoar seus vizinhos trouxas, mas com a influência da poção, ela acidentalmente admitiu ter um caso com o atual ministro da magia, Archer Evermonde. O casamento de Evermonde acabou pouco tempo depois e uma de suas últimas decisões no ofício foi proibir o uso de ‘poções injustas e não confiáveis em um julgamento’. Então Amélia teve que descobrir um jeito diferente demostrar a verdade a corte e esperar que funcionasse.

“Nós iremos mostrar agora nossa evidência final.”

Ela bateu com sua varinha em uma caixa que ocupava espaço em sua mesa desde o início do julgamento. Ao abrir-se revelou uma bacia de pedra rasa, com runas e outros símbolos cravados. Ela carregou a bacia lentamente até a pequena mesa conjurada e deixada pela Auror Hawkworth. A bacia estava vazia, mas mesmo assim era pesada. Quando Amélia virou-se para a corte, a maioria parecia confusa. Somente algumas pessoas, entre elas Dumbledore, sabiam reconhecer o item trazido por ela.

“Isso é uma Penseira. Um bruxo ou bruxa pode extrair suas memórias e coloca-las aqui,” Amélia apontou para a bacia vazia, “permitindo assim que outras pessoas possam visualizar essas memórias.”

“Isso é bem incomum, Madame Bones.”

“Talvez. Mesmo assim, eu espero que a Suprema Corte possa manter a mente aberta para essa nova forma de evidência. Sr. Black concordou em deixar que suas memórias sejam extraídas com este propósito.”

Amélia tinha procurado por centenas de arquivos de julgamentos, mas não achou nenhuma evidência de que memórias tenham sido usadas como evidência. O uso de penseiras não era de conhecimento comum entre os bruxos comuns. Ela quase não conseguiu uma emprestada. Durante os meses em que se preparou para o julgamento, ela mandou vários pedidos desesperados para o ministério e outras instituições para conseguir uma.

Uma semana antes do julgamento Amélia já tinha quase desistido quando um dos amigos de seu falecido irmão Edgar, Broderick Bode, tinha vindo a seu resgate. Bode começou a trabalhar recentemente no Departamento de Mistérios e poderia retirar uma penseira para seu uso. Como um Inominável ele não podia dizer a ela em qual departamento eles usavam penseiras, mas Amélia não se importava. A única coisa que importava era que ela tinha uma.

Alguns membros da corte murmuraram. A pequena Belinda Brocklehurs, uma das poucas que pareciam serem familiares com esse tipo de magia, indagou:

“Memórias podem ser alteradas.”

“Verdade. É por isso que vou extrai-las em frente à Suprema Corte.”

Não houve nenhuma outra objeção. Crouch deu um aceno curto. “Vá em frente, Madame Bones.”

“Obrigado.” Amélia tirou sua varinhas das vestes e diminuiu as luzes do tribunal, antes de virar-se para Black. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto ela se aproximava. Eles não tiveram nenhuma chance de _praticar_ , mas ela tinha explicado a ele como era necessário focar nas memórias especificas que ela ia extrair. Ela colocou a ponta de sua varinha na têmpora dele e quando ela puxou a varinha lentamente, havia um fio branco preso nela.

Amélia colocou o fio na bacia, onde ele transformou-se em um líquido nublado e prateado. Ele brilhava na sala parcialmente escura. Ela repetiu o processo mais duas vezes e cuidadosamente colocou as memórias na bacia. Ela pegou a penseira e calmamente rodou as memórias. Finalmente, três pessoas surgiram da bacia, como pequenos fantasmas prateados. Sirius Black, Tiago Potter e Lilian Potter. Quando o Black da memória começou a falar, sua voz ecoou como se viesse do fundo da penseira.

_‘Eu não deveria ser o fiel do segredo.’_

Tiago Potter colocou a mão em seu ombro.

_‘Não há ninguém em quem eu confie mais...’_

_‘É muito óbvio, Eles virão atrás de mim.’_

_‘Sirius...’_ O rosto de Lilian Potter estava coberto de preocupação, mas Black sorriu para ela.

_‘Eu não estou com medo, eu aguento. Mas tenho um plano melhor.’_

_‘Sério?’_

Black olhou em volta antes de abaixar sua voz. A conversa foi feita em um lugar privado, agora uma sala cheia estava escutando-os. Mas esse Sirius Black do passado não os viu.

_‘Pedro deveria ser o fiel do segredo.’_

_‘Quê?’_

_‘Você não entende?’_ Black sorriu. _‘Nós somos amigos a anos, mas as pessoas nunca se lembram do Pedro. Eles subestimam ele! Ele tem o disfarce perfeito para se manter escondido; os comensais não podem procurar por todos os bueiros da Inglaterra!’_

Tiago Potter não parecia convencido.

_‘Mas e se...’_

_‘Nós vamos deixar todos acreditarem que sou eu. Eu posso afasta-los do verdadeiro fiel do segredo. Ninguém além de nós quatro saberá que estão caçando o homem errado.’_

_‘...Eles podem te matar.’_

_‘Eu não estou com medo. E-eu quero manter vocês seguros.’_

Lilian Potter abraçou Black, puxando seu marido para juntar-se a eles. Os três permaneceram naquela posição por um tempo. Por estar próxima a memória, Amélia pode ver lágrimas prateadas pelo rosto de Lilian Potter.

_‘Você acha que Pedro vai fazer o feitiço?’_

_‘Nós vamos conversar com ele. Eu tenho certeza que podemos convence-lo.’_

A cena mudou. O formato prateado de Lilian Potter transformou-se em um homem baixo, mexendo suas mão nervosamente. Amélia reconheceu-o das fotos que Lupin mostrara a ela e dos artigos que comentavam a sua bravura ao receber uma Ordem de Merlin. Pedro Pettigrew.

_‘Mas você tem certeza?’_

O Black da memória parecia agitado e estressado, andando de um lado para o outro e fazendo gestos com as mãos.

_‘Ninguém vai achar que é você, cara. Eu vou fazer o possível pra atrair atenção pra mim. Tudo que você precisa fazer é se esconder por um tempo.’_

_‘Só me esconder?’_ Pettigrew não parecia convencido.

_‘É, ninguém sabe se esconder como você, Rabicho.’_

Pettigrew virou-se para Potter.

_‘Mas Sirius não seria uma escolha melhor, quer dizer...’_

_‘O quê?_

Pettigrew suspirou e fez um gesto em direção a Black que ainda andava de um lado para o outro.

_‘Você é muito mais corajoso que eu.’_

_‘Quê!?’_ Black segurou Pettigrew e quase sacudiu ele. _‘Você é grifinório Pedro, um maroto! Parte da ordem, você já encarou tantas batalhas quanto nós, você é batalhador, você...’_

Tiago Potter deu um passo à frente e separou seus amigos.

_‘Vai com calma, almofadinhas,’_ Ele virou-se para Pettigrew. _‘Pedro, é arriscado, eu sei, mas...’_

_‘Você consegue cara.’_

_‘Cala a boca, Sirius.’_

Pettigrew hesitou.

_‘Vocês confiam em mim com isso?’_

_‘Claro que sim.’_

Um longo tempo se passou, com os três ali parados. Amélia se perguntou em que Pettigrew estaria pensando, enquanto seus amigos colocavam a vida deles em suas mãos. Ele já tinha decidido trai-los? Ou isso aconteceu mais tarde? Eventualmente, o Pettigrew prateado engoliu em seco e arrumou sua postura, olhando para os outros dois.

_‘Eu faço.’_

Potter sorriu, grato. Black soltou um suspiro de alívio e bagunçou os cabelos de Pettigrew como se ainda fossem adolescentes.

_‘Eu sabia que podia contar com você.’_

Quando a cena mudou novamente, Tiago Potter se dissolveu. Black e Pettigrew estavam em lados opostos da penseira, e sombras em formato de pessoas moviam-se perto dos dois na bacia. Essa era a Rua Great Tower no dia primeiro de novembro e Black não tinha realmente focado nos trouxas ao redor deles.

_‘Pedro!’_ Um terrível e angustiado grito ecoou do fundo da penseira pelo tribunal. Pettigrew se assustou e tentou desaparecer entre os outros pedestres.

_‘PEDRO, PARA! OLHA PRA MIM, MERDA!’_

Black gritou outra vez. Ele apontou sua varinha para seu velho amigo, sem se importar com quem pudesse ver. Pettigrew virou-se, colocando a própria varinha atrás das costas. Subitamente uma expressão de dor apareceu em seu rosto, mas ele continuou aguentando firme; subitamente determinado ele gritou: _‘TRAIDOR!’._ Black recuou com a acusação repentina, Pettigrew continuou: _‘LILIAN E TIAGO, SIRIUS! COMO-VOCÊ-PODE!?’_

O som de uma explosão ecoou pelo tribunal, alguns pedestres que estavam por perto viraram fumaça ao serem arremessados para fora da penseira. Por um momento Amélia pode ver duas figuras, até uma delas encolher até quase sumir, e uma pequena criatura fantasmagórica mergulhar para o fundo da bacia.

Quando a fumaça se dispersou, havia sobrado somente Black. Ele olhou para baixo, em direção a bacia, onde a outra figura tinha sumido. Ele olhou a sua volta, parecendo confuso. Formatos fantasmagóricos de pessoas começaram a aparecer a seu redor e gritos começaram a ecoar. Black tropeçou e caiu de joelhos. Seus ombros tremiam, por um momento Amélia não pode dizer se a figura estava chorando ou rindo até ele começar a tossir, mas a cada fôlego que tomava era acompanhado de uma risada insana. Pequenas lágrimas prateadas escorriam por seu rosto.

A risada ecoou enquanto a figura de Black se dissolvia em fumaça prateada até o fundo da bacia. Nenhuma nova memória surgiu. Era quase assustador o silencio do tribunal enquanto Amélia gentilmente pegava a penseira e carregava-a até a caixa. Quando a sala ficou mais iluminada, ela notou lágrimas escorrendo devagar pelo rosto de Black, assim como naquele primeiro de novembro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da autora: 
> 
> Sirius não tem uma varinha específica canonicamente, então eu chequei e escolhi a seguinte combinação:
> 
> • “Fibra de coração de dragão produzem varinhas de magia muito poderosa, capazes dos mais extravagantes feitiços. Varinhas de dragão tendem a aprender melhor que outras. Por mais que possam trocar de mestre, tendem a manter um laço forte com seu atual mestre. Essas varinhas podem facilmente se adaptar a magia negra, mas não fazem isso por conta própria. Entre os três núcleos, é a mais propensa a acidentes, sendo temperamental.”
> 
> • “Varinhas de Abrunheiro, uma madeira que não é comumente utilizada em varinhas, tem a reputação, na opinião bem merecida de Olivaras, de serem varinhas de guerreiros. Essas varinha precisam passar por mais perigo e momentos difíceis do que as outras para criar um laço com seus mestres. Dada essas condições, a varinha de Abrunheiro torna-se tão leal e fiel quanto qualquer um possa querer.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando todos os testemunhos foram ouvidos e todas as evidencias foram apresentadas, Crouch levantou-se e começou suas declarações finais.

“Não há nenhuma evidência _clara_ que apoie a história de Sr. Black. As testemunhas que podem _confirmar_ algo estão mortas, ou possivelmente influenciadas. O fato de Sr. Black ser um animago não prova a veracidade de nada que ele disse. Na verdade, essa habilidade sozinha já mostra um homem capaz de quebrar a lei e guardar segredos desde muito jovem.”

Desde o início Crouch esteve contra apoiar esses casos; ele via os novos julgamentos como um desrespeito a sua opinião. Foi ele quem mandou Black direto para Azkaban em novembro, se o homem acabasse livre, significaria que Crouch cometeu um grande erro.

“As memórias podem parecer ser a verdade, mas considerem que: Um homem insano que acredita em suas mentiras ainda pode mentir sob a influência de uma poção da verdade. Memórias são subjetivas e devem ser tratadas da mesma maneira. _Não são confiáveis._ E se as memórias _são_ verdade, nós só vimos Pedro Pettigrew concordando em ser fiel do segredo, não há provas de que ele realmente _era._ Já o confronto da Rua Great Tower...” Ele fez uma pausa. “Black diz que Pettigrew tinha sua varinha atrás das costas, mas as memórias não são claras o suficiente para comprovar essa afirmação. Elas não mostram nada além do que as testemunhas nos disseram em novembro.”

Crouch concluiu: “Observando o que foi apresentado aqui hoje; eu acredito que a sentença de novembro deva ser mantida.”

Crouch sentou-se. Amélia percebeu que ele não mencionou nada sobre o irmão de Black ser um Comensal da Morte e como os pais deles, segundo os rumores, eram a favor de Você-sabe-quem. Isso apareceu diversas vezes em sua investigação. ‘Filhos de cães não saem gatos’, algumas pessoas disseram a ela. Mas depois do que aconteceu com seu filho, era claro que Crouch não queria sugerir tais coisas.

“Madame Bones.”

Amélia deu um passo à frente. “Quando Sr. Black foi preso em novembro, só de olhar o caso por cima era o suficiente para considera-lo culpado. Mas como a investigação sobre o caso mostrou, as evidências eram circunstanciais e as testemunhas não sabiam o que tinham visto.”

A voz dela era alta e clara enquanto se dirigia a Suprema Corte. “Vou lembra-los da falta de evidências físicas: A varinha de Sr. Black não lançou o feitiço que destruiu a Rua Great Tower e matou as vítimas. Nós ouvimos dizer que Sr. Black é parte do círculo íntimo de Você-sabe-quem. Como isso é possível, quando ele não carrega sua marca?”

Algumas pessoas começaram a cochichar, mas a maioria parecia estar focada em ouvir e considerar suas palavras. “O Sr. Black se voluntariou para mostrar suas memórias e eu mesma escutei sua história sob a influência de Veritaserum.”

Amélia colocou grande parte de suas esperanças nas memórias, torcendo para que elas afetassem a opinião da corte. Isso nunca tinha sido feito antes, mas ela esperava que se as pessoas _vissem_ o que realmente aconteceu, elas poderiam reconsiderar o que julgavam como fatos.

“Nós estivemos em guerra por mais de uma década. Nós lutamos batalhas difíceis e cometemos erros. A sentença de Sirius Black foi um erro cometido nos últimos dias de guerra. Agora que tudo chegou ao fim, nós temos uma chance de corrigir nossos erros.”

Amélia ignorou a carranca de Crouch ao andar em direção a Black, colocando a mão dela em seu ombro. “O que nós temos aqui é um jovem que lutou valentemente por nossa causa e para proteger aqueles que amava. Seu erro foi confiar na pessoa errada. Ele perdeu seus amigos, sua liberdade e a chance de recomeçar em um mundo pacífico que ele lutou para construir.”

Ela deslizou seu olhar pelos membros da corte. “Eu acredito que, se a sentença de novembro for mantida, esse será o pior erro judiciário que o mundo mágico britânico já viu!”

Amélia não saiu do lado de Black quando terminou seu discurso. Ela fez tudo que pode. Ela esperava ter convencido eles. Por um tempo as penas dos jornalistas arranhando os pergaminhos era o único som a ser ouvido. Crouch pronunciou-se. “A Suprema corte irá se retirar para fazer sua decisão.”

Os membros da corte levantaram-se em uma massa cor de ameixa, antes de saírem da sala. Agora eles teriam que esperar, torcendo para que tenha sido o suficiente. Black olhou para Amélia.

“...Quanto tempo eles vão levar?”

“Não sei. Depende de quanto tempo cada membro leve para chegar em uma conclusão. Eu estive em julgamentos em que eles retornaram em meia hora e em julgamentos que voltaram em... sete.”

Black suspirou.

\---

O tempo passou lentamente. Espectadores saíram e voltaram. Depois de uma hora, alguns foram embora, cansados de tanto esperar. As pessoas iam se espalhando conforme os assentos se esvaziavam. Remo Lupin desceu para os assentos mais baixos perto da cadeira de Black. Os seus sorrisos eram levemente forçados e ele continuava a mexer ansiosamente em seu cachecol.

Depois de duas horas, a corte ainda não retornara. Lupin saiu para comprar alguns sanduíches. Depois de muita discussão os aurores deixaram uma das mãos de Black livres para que ele comesse. Porém todos os pedidos de Amélia para que pudesse esticar suas pernas foram negados.

“Esse homem está acorrentado nessa cadeira há horas, com certe...”

“Me desculpe, Madame Bones, mas isso está fora de questão.”

“É desumano. A Suprema corte pode levar horas para retornar. Black não tem varinha e tem mais de uma dúzia de aurores aqui, qual é o risco?”

Auror Hopkins virou-se para sua colega. “Nós podemos chamar os dementadores de volta. Para leva-lo para a cela, lá ele pode se mover o quanto quiser com as criaturas de guarda...”

Black subitamente falou: “Não. Não, por favor, eu fico aqui mesmo.” Ele parecia rígido e desconfortável, mas se o preço para andar livremente era ter as criaturas como companhia, ele claramente preferia ficar na cadeira.

Depois de mais três horas, Amélia sentiu uma dor de cabeça chegando. Quase metade dos espectadores tinha saído agora e os que sobraram pareciam estar quase dormindo. Os jornalistas continuavam teimosamente onde estavam. Não adianta nada ter um bom artigo sem a resposta para a pregunta mais importante: culpado ou inocente? Dumbledore continuava no banco, tomando chá e lendo o que parecia ser uma revista de tricô. Lupin e Black conversavam mecanicamente, tentando achar assuntos neutros que não lembravam a atual situação em que Black encontrava-se. Lupin continuava a mexer em seu cachecol enquanto atualizava Black nas ultimas noticias sobre quadribol. Amélia tinha certeza que as bordas do cachecol não estavam tão desgastadas quando ele sentou-se com eles.

\---

Finalmente, as portas abriram-se e a Suprema Corte entrou no tribunal. Os espectadores endireitaram-se nas cadeiras, estudando os membros enquanto eles enchiam a sala. Ao seu lado, Amélia notou Black ficar tenso. Ela queria poder dizer a ele que tudo ficaria bem, mas ela não podia fazer essa promessa. Então ela colocou sua mão na dele.

O tribunal estava quieto enquanto os membros sentavam-se. Crouch levantou-se.

“Todos a favor de manter a sentença do dia dois de novembro de 1981, que seria: Prisão perpétua em Azkaban, por ajudar Você-sabe-quem e seus seguidores, além dos treze homicídios cometidos no dia primeiro de novembro de 1981?”

Crouch levantou sua mão, mas ele era um dos poucos que fizeram isso. Black estava mais duro que uma estátua, mas Amélia conseguiu sentir seu pulso acelerar.

“Todos a favor de... liberar o réu de todas as acusações?”

A velha Griselda Marchbanks levantou sua mão, assim como mais de dois terços da Suprema Corte. Um alívio intenso atingiu Amélia e ela conseguia sentir um sorriso nenhum pouco profissional surgir em seu rosto.

“Sirius Orion Black está então isento de todas as acusações.” A bruxa perto de Crouch murmurou algo. Ele murmurou de volta e continuou: “A punição por ser um animago sem registro é uma sentença de seis meses em Azkaban. Essa sentença acaba hoje. Você é um homem livre, Sr. Black.”

Ele mal terminou de falar e os jornalistas pegaram suas penas e pergaminhos, correndo para fora do tribunal, todos determinados em serem os primeiros a dar a grande notícia. Alguns ficaram para pegar mais detalhes.

Quando Amélia virou-se para Black, ele ainda estava olhando para os membros da corte, como se não ousasse acreditar neles. Eventualmente ele olhou para ela, pedindo com o olhar para que ela confirmasse.

“Sim, você está livre.” Como se estivessem esperando por suas palavras, as correntes da cadeira ganharam vida e soltaram-se de seus braços.

Black levantou-se devagar, um pouco tenso por ter passado horas acorrentado. Alguém na plateia começou a aplaudir. Diversos outros espectadores acompanharam. Era um grande contraste com a atitude daquela manhã, quando a maioria deles acreditava que Black era culpado. A maioria veio só pelo espetáculo, curiosos, querendo saber os detalhes grotescos de um crime brutal. Em algum ponto durante o julgamento, as opiniões mudaram. E agora o resultado foi dado.

Black virou-se para Amélia. “Obrigado.”

“De nada, Sr. Black.”

Amélia nunca gostou de abraços, mas quando Black abraçou-a, ela deixou. Ele tremia enquanto ela dava tapinhas em suas costas, murmurando palavras incompreensíveis de gratidão, com o queixo em seus cabelos.

Finalmente ele a soltou. Ele andou para a barreira baixa que separava os assentos dos espectadores do centro do tribunal e quase pulou por cima dos bancos para abraçar Lupin. Os dois jovens se apertavam com tanta força que Amélia se perguntou como estavam respirando.

Os membros da corte começaram a se levantar. Enquanto passavam por ela, alguns a parabenizavam pela conquista. Crouch saiu sem nem mesmo olhar em sua direção. A sala estava barulhenta. Alguns espectadores saíram junto com a corte, outros ficaram. Todos estavam conversando. Dumbledore passou por ela, esboçando um sorriso e dizendo um simples “Parabéns Amélia”. Rapidamente diversos jornalistas chegaram até ela.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Amélia sentir-se verdadeiramente feliz..

A guerra tirou tantas vidas, destruiu tantas famílias. Ela mesma ainda estava lidando com a perda de Edgar, Gwendolyn e seus sobrinhos. A sociedade bruxa estava se reconstruindo, tentando se curar. Até agora, os julgamentos que ela tinha lutado tanto para conseguir foram um show de crimes horríveis e criminosos impenitentes, mas hoje ela fez a diferença.

Ela virou-se para olhar Black. Ele estava no banco dos espectadores junto com Lupin, conversando com um oficial do ministério sobre quando poderia ter sua varinha de volta e quais documentos tinha que assinar para ser registrado como animago. Eles não o colocariam de volta em uma cela hoje, nem nunca mais. Ele poderia deixar o tribunal como um homem livre, com uma chance de reconstruir sua vida.

Ela fez aquilo acontecer. Amélia sorriu, virou-se para os jornalistas e começou a responder suas perguntas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da autora: 
> 
> “O uso de penseiras em julgamentos não durou muito. Após o uso delas no julgamento de Sirius Black em 1982, um evento muito público, logo foi proibido seu uso com a mesma justificativa do uso de poções da verdade: Elas eram ‘injustas e não confiáveis em um julgamento’. As doações consideráveis para a aprovação dessa lei, feitas por famílias de sangue puro que, segundo rumores, eram associadas a Você-sabe-quem, não são nenhum pouco suspeitas.  
> -Leis da Magia do século XXI


End file.
